Force Soul Arc
by The-King-Of-The-Gods
Summary: My friend Lone Old Man Logan created a series called Soul Arc involving 3 souls entering Jaune Arc and giving him their power, memories, experience, strength, and abilities. This is one of her story ideas that she wanted me to do. So Jaune has gained the abilities of the strongest humans in the force.
1. The Return of The Force

**((AN: Hello all, My name is The-King-Of-Gods and I am a friend of the former Author Lone-Old-Man-Logan. She recently has gotten married and pregnant. So in confidence she asked me to continue her work and create Readings of her stories. I however admit that I can't be as good as an Author as her due to me moving soon. Anyways while I still have time I would like to write the stories she wrote and the ideas have as well. Hopefully you enjoy my stories and my continuation of LOML's stories. ))**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ _ **"Masked Talking"**_ _,_ _ **'Masked Thinking'**_

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Force Techniques: Force Lightening**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Transition Line: ^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **+pov Third+**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

Jaune arc had just unlocked his aura thanks to the help of Pyrrha Nikos, who became his partner for Beacon Academy's initiation. Unfortunately for him and Pyrrha his amount of aura was humungous. It being so large that once unlocked by the red haired spartan he went unconscious. Of course this was after the huge amount of pain that he received due to experiencing the speed of his aura entering the body all at once. Like breaking a dam it flooded his system granting him pain similar to that of a fast race car hitting him with the power of an atlesian air ship. Jaune being ignorant of the fact that a tremendous shockwave emitted from his body in a sphere shape. It forming a ginormous crater underneath him, cleared away all the trees, launched the boulders and rocks, blew his partner clear across the field, and made all the dirt fly. Jaune now being face up on the ground as the pain slowly faded.

 **-Unknown-**

Jaune woke up in a clear white space. It seemingly going on forever. So he struggled to his feet. He pushing up from the ground and trying to get up while being sore from the pain. He eventually standing up and beginning to walk forwards. He seeing three things in the distance. Eventually Jaune got close enough to the three things to notice that they were in fact people not things. They being three men of differing ages.

The first man was wearing an open brown robe over a lightly tanned vest shirt over a white long sleeved under shirt with lightly tanned pants and brown boots. He had blonde-gray hair the same length as himself, tan skin, blue eyes, wrinkles, blonde-gray facial hair forming a full mustache and beard combo and he had one of his hands replaced by a mechanical one. He appeared to be in his early fifties. Unknown to Jaune this was Luke Skywalker the most powerful Jedi.

The next man wore a brown robe over a black leather vest and underneath was a long sleeved brown shirt, brown pants, and dark brown boots that went to his knees. He had tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes one with a scar over it. He appeared to be in his early twenties. Unknown to Jaune he was Anakin Skywalker father of Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, The Chosen One, and The most powerful human force user of all time.

The last man being dressed in a black purplish armored robe the shoulders being covered in black metal. Underneath the black robe was a dark green long sleeved shirt and over his shirt there were two black armored bracers that went to his wrists and covered his the back of his hand. it being connected to black purplish fingerless gloves. He also wearing black purplish pants and black armored boots. He looking like he was in his mid thirties. Unknown to Jaune this was Exar Kun the most powerful Sith Lord.

Jaune Arc looked at the three men and asked "Who are you guys? and Where are we?"

The brown haired man stared at Jaune and said "Hello Jaune Arc my name is Anakin Skywalker."

Then the older blonde haired man stared at him too said "I am Luke Skywalker."

Finally the black haired man was looking at him as well before he said "And lastly I am Exar Kun."

Anakin sighed and said "And we are all in your mindscape. The three of us." He pointing to himself, Luke, and Exar before then continuing "Are here because we chosen by your semblance and our power known as The Force to guide you by letting you absorb our memories to gain our experience. You can only absorb one of us if you want to gain the knowledge immediately. Chose to do two of us then it will be a day, All three of us being two days."

Jaune looked at the three people and asked confused "The Force? What is it?" wanting to know what his semblance was and the power that apparently they all shared. Luke smiled lightly and said "The Force is an energy created by all living things. It surrounds us, it is inside of us; It binds the galaxy together. Life creates it. Makes it grow. It can be felt all around you if you try. It is between everything. Even the things that do not live. You must believe in it or you will fail in not mastering it. There are two sides to the Force. The Light side or The Dark side. I being a Jedi Grandmaster. An expert in the Light side of the force and knowing some Dark side techniques."

The younger blonde sighed and said "So then I guess I should pick one of you. Right now I need help getting through my schools initiation."

The three men straightened up looking at Jaune and Exar asked "Then who do you chose? Me the master of the Dark side of the Force, Ex Jedi Master, and The strongest Sith Lord?" next Anakin asking "Maybe me? The most powerful force user in history?" and then lastly Luke asking "Or me? The strongest Jedi?"

Jaune looked at Anakin, Luke, and Exar. He then sighing and saying "I choose..."

 **((AN: And thats it people. The first chapter of Force Soul Arc. Please write in the comments on who should Jaune pick first. Also many of you may be wondering why I chose these three. Well after doing some research I found that Anakin in the new canon made by Disney is The Most Powerful Human Force user by bringing down the living embodiments of the force: The Son and The Daughter both down to their knees with his Force's strength. He only being weaker to The Father. Luke was chosen by being the Strongest Jedi by mastering all lightsaber forms, creating new ones, mastering techniques, making new ones, and manipulated a black hole with his strength. Exar was chosen for being the Strongest Sith Lord due to him absorbing other Sith Lords strength, becoming immortal, Learning from multiple ancient Sith holocrons, and Killing a lot of people like an insane amount by himself. He was once a Jedi Master before going to The Dark Side for more power, however he is technically non canon. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and read the next chapter. See you then.))**


	2. Awakened

**((AN: Hello all It is I, The King of Gods and I am here to bring you the second chapter of my story Force Soul Arc. Also I am announcing the winner. You all have put in your votes and it seems that Anakin Skywalker is the first to be absorbed by Jaune. Now due to the fact im using post Vader Anakin he will have all of his memories: The training in both the Dark side and Light side along with all the raw power he had. Also a lot of people have been asking me what each character offers and I will explain briefly: Luke has complete control over the force. He knowing how to use Dark side techniques without being corrupted and he knowing how to use the force expertly without using too much of it. Anakin has power. He has the strongest connection to the force as he was literally born from it. He having no father. Anakin was basically Force Jesus. Finally Exar has Strength and Wisdom of the Dark side. The difference between Strength and Power is the fact that Anakin can use multiple force techniques without feeling drained, but Exar's force techniques are stronger. Quality vs Quantity. For example Exar could shoot dark purple and black lightening and according to science purple lightening is apparently is stronger than normal lightening. Amplify that with the fact that its powered by The Dark of The Force side and you get an instant killing technique. It only didn't work on Luke because Luke was using his control of the Force to protect him from palpatine. Anakin however never even got to make force Lightening due to two possible reasons. One he had mechanical limbs and couldn't focus the Force through his fingers to conduct it. Or Two if he could do it Anakin would fry the prosthetics and lose his arms until they where repaired. Maybe it was even a mix of the two possibilities, but the point is that Exar had taken down planets and armies with how strong his techniques were. The most Anakin has ever done with his strength in the force was force choke multiple people at the same time. However Anakin's power was incredible enough to bring two of the Chosen who are Living representations of The Force down to their knees. Exar's most powerful feat was evading death and becoming an Evil Force Spirit. Of course if someone wants to tell me some feats and they have real evidence (I don't care if its considered Non-Canon anymore) then feel free to Review and tell me. Until then this is the way the story goes. Any way its time for the chapter. Enjoy.))**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ _ **"Masked Talking"**_ _,_ _ **'Masked Thinking'**_

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Force Techniques: Force Lightening**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Transition Line: ^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

 **+pov Third+**

Pyrrha Nikos awoke with a groan. Her eyes opening tiredly and taking in the light. The young red head feeling sore all over as her memories came back to remember what happened.

Her eyes widening having remembered being knocked out from the shockwave earlier and her collision with the cold hard ground along with what happened when she unlocked Jaune's aura.

Pyrrha struggled to stand, her arms shacking as she attempted to push herself up from the ground. As the red haired spartan tried to recover she looked all around her in shock. The dense part of forest that had been around them was now a huge clearing. Add onto that the giant crater in the middle of it all and she had a good idea where her partner was.

Pyrrha only hoped that he was alright and wondered just how much aura Jaune had inside him to do something like this. Speaking of aura hers was almost completely depleted. If anyone had a scroll linked to her they would notice hers was deep into the red with only the smallest of slivers left to keep her conscious.

Pyrrha continued to try and stand up feeling more determined to get up and get to her partner. She only succeeding partially as she was now at least on her hands and knees.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Initiation Cliff-**

Ozpin was worried.

Scratch that he was more than worried.

During the initiation he and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch were keeping an eye on the young men and women currently in the Emerald Forest for the initiation using drones and cameras within the Grimm infested territory.

The problem wasn't the beasts this time.

In fact it was an explosion that took out an entire section of the forest along with the cameras and drones in it making them blind to what was going on in that sector. Thankfully it seemed as if it wasn't a bombing, but that didn't stop the feeling of dread he had gotten when noticing and feeling the result of the explosion.

Ozpin could only hope that no one was caught up in it and that whatever caused it didn't meet the soon to be hunters and huntresses of his school.

 **-Jaunes Mindscape-**

Jaune looked at the three men in front of him. The heir to the Arcs silently weighing his options.

Did he want control? as he looked at Luke briefly.

Did he want power? Jaune then looked at Anakin.

Or Did he want strength and wisdom? as he finally looked at Exar.

The young blonde sighed before he looked to Anakin and said "I choose you Anakin Skywalker to be the first." The older brown haired man smirked and stepped forwards. Anakin placing his hand on Jaune's shoulder. He also placing something in his hand, but before Jaune looked The soon to be hunter felt a huge amount of warmth enter his body along with a major headache. The young Arc closed his eyes from the amount pain.

He unaware of the fact that his sun kissed blonde hair darkened a bit and had some light brown highlights within it. Jaune getting a little taller, getting more muscle, his body becoming more toned, and his hair getting slightly longer. **(AN: I would like to say for reference his body looks like a shirtless Tom Holland in Spiderman Homecoming.)**

EventuallyJaune reopened his eyes and looked at the other two people. The younger force user getting the memories, power, strength, abilities, weapon, and experience from Anakin Skywalker. The newest force user looking down into his hand and noticing the silver and black cylinder before then looking up. He panting a bit before saying "Well I would like to wake up now." before asking "Any ideas on how?" Exar smirked and said "Close your eyes. Then focus. Make yourself open your eyes."

Jaune while he would like to take advice from the older man he decided to look at his so-Luke...Luke was the older blondes name, but why did he think son for a moment? Jaune needed to look more into Anakin's memories when he had the chance. Maybe there was a connection between the two given the last names were similar. The young force user asked "What do you think Luke? Should I follow Exar's advice?"

The Last Jedi hummed for a moment before saying "Sure why not give it a try." Jaune smiled lightly before nodding and closing his eyes. He focusing and then imagining his eyes opening. Unknown to the young Arc his body slowly faded from sight until it completely disappeared.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

Jaune awoke with a groan.

Thankfully for him his face was half in the shadow of the crater and in the light. He also didn't feel sore. In fact he felt good. Better than ever before.

So the young force user stood up.

Jaune having a grin on his face at feeling the amount of power surging inside him. Anakin's and his own combining inside of him. He felt like he could do anything like take on multiple Grimm, experienced hunters and huntresses, maybe even armies of them and come out on top. Jaune then looked down to see the black and silver cylinder still in hand. The young Arc clipping it to his belt. The other weapons he had lost in the explosion.

He then remembered what happened and began walking out of the crater. Once he was not in the crater Jaune looked around looking for his partner. The newest force user spotted her and ran over to her. Jaune feeling guilty that he was the reason why she was like this. He stopping in front of her and a couple feet away. Jaune walked carefully towards her and stopping as soon as he got close enough to her.

The Arc spoke saying "Im so sorry Pyrrha. I didn't know or think that this would happen." as he stood in front of her she slowly looked up and into his eyes.

Her facial expression was blank for a second as if she didn't recognize him or didn't hear him. She then had a look of realization flash across her face.

Pyrrha smiled gently, softly, and warmly she looking very beautiful as she replied "Its ok Jaune. This just means that you have an insanely amount of aura."

Jaune smiled down at her. He returning hers with a warm, kind, and soft grin. The young arc looking handsome as he then asked "Do you want help?" he offering her his hand to which Pyrrha gladly accepted. He using his new strength to pull her up without being rough. She stumbled a bit both not expecting him to be so strong and that she hadn't fully recovered. Jaune looked at her worriedly before then getting an idea.

He stopped her up carrying her bridal style. Jaune saying "Don't fight. Just accept me carrying you as your injured because of me." as he than began to run towards where he thought and felt where the ruins were. Pyrrha blushing at both the action and the closeness to him. She not fighting or saying a word as she enjoyed the new feeling in her body. The young Arc as he ran and carried his partner felt the force guide him towards where his new destiny would begin.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest, Ruins-**

Thanks to the force Jaune made it to where the relics were pretty fast.

He entering the clearing and seeing the ruins with the relics as he still continued to carry Pyrrha. The newest force user walking over there and also spotting a girl with blonde hair and a girl dressed in all black with some white thrown in.

Jaune walked over to the ruins with his partner still in his arms. The young Arc seeing the multiple chess pieces grabbed two rook pieces. One for him and One for her. He figured the other two would be the others on his team remembering what Pyrrha said earlier about four man teams.

The newest force user then felt a disturbance in the force.

A dark presence coming towards them.

He walked over to where the two other girls were and stopped. The blonde one looked at him carrying Pyrrha and she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Jaune felt the dark presence arrive and a pure/light presence fall from it.

A shadow going over all of them briefly.

He looking up sharply and they all hearing "HEADS UP!" loudly and dragged out. As a group they saw a nevermore fly over them and a red blur that appeared to be a girl.

The young force user sighed before he put Pyrrha onto her feet gently and walked towards where he felt the force pull him.

The blonde girl running around the clearing with her arms held out like she could catch the falling red girl. Jaune knew she wouldn't as she was in the wrong spot so he focused the force to his feet and lept up wards towards the red blur.

He catching her easily as they stayed in the air momentarily. Jaune having caught her bridal style. The young Arc looked down to see was Ruby as they both started to gently float down towards the ground. He raising a brow and asking "Ruby what were you doing on that Nevermore?" as his blue eyes stared into her silver eyes.

She looked like she didn't recognize him either until moments later when she shyly asked "J-jaune?" with a blush as red as her namesake and clothes. The newest force user nodded as they finally reached the ground. Jaune having used his newest power to slow down their decent. The blonde girl running over to him as he placed Ruby onto her feet gently.

He not really noticing as he looked at the nevermore feeling another light/ pure presence on it. Jaune however saw a hand go across his vision before looking down to see the blonde girl in front of him. The young Arc noticing her purple eyes looking into his blue. She smiled beautifully and said "Thank you for saving my sister. My names Yang by the way."

Jaune chuckled and smirked saying "We already have met Yang. Its me Jaune." as he then looked back at the nevermore. The newest force user saying "Also no problem. I did what Hunters and Huntresses should do. Save somebody."

If he looked Jaune would have noticed Yang look shocked and that she blushed as she looked at him more. However his focus was on the bird Grimm flying above them. Before the young Arc sensed a new dark presence from the forest. It was weak, but he was curious as to who was the light/ pure presence on it.

Jaune was then unknowingly introduced to his two other team mates. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

After the Ursa incident he felt the pure/ light presence on the nevermore fall before stopping. He looked up and saw a white haired girl hang onto a talon of the bird Grimm. Jaune recognizing the figure as Weiss. So he repeated the process he did with Ruby.

The young Arc following the Force's guide and then jumping up when he saw her begin to fall. The newest force user catching the heiress in the air bridal style before they both slowly descended to the ground.

Once on the ground Jaune gently placed Weiss onto her feet. She briefly looking at him and recognizing him. The white haired girl had a small blush and said not as coldly "Thank you." She lightly frowning as she stared up at him over her shoulder.

He smiled lightly and said "No problem Weiss. Its what any hunter and huntress should do. Save some one." as he unintentionally made her feel a little guilty about leaving him speared into a tree earlier.

They all heard the loud roar of the Nevermore and looked up as it flew above them. Jaune feeling another dark presence moving towards them.

From the forest roared another challenger. A beringel. The big gorilla Grimm also brought some Ursa Majors with him. They all watched as the Ursa surrounded the edge of the clearing. Four on each side of the evil primate.

Jaune sighed and took a stance. He holding the silver and black cylinder with both hands. The device only recognizable to people from a long, long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away.

It ignited a moment later. The blue light blade shining in front of him. Jaune revealing The Lightsaber to the world once more.

 **((AN: And that is all folks. I hope you all like this chapter. Please no flames in the Reviews. If your going to criticize do it with out cursing, name calling, bias, etc. Anyways I also would like to wish all of you a happy New Year as it is 12:00 as I write this. I will probably post it later since I spent some quality time with my girl friend. Also I hope you all like the idea of Anakin giving Jaune his Light saber and it coming into the real world. Remnants tech while more advanced than ours in some aspects is not advanced enough to make a functioning Light saber. I was thinking of Anakin just giving him his blue caliber crystal, but then Jaune wouldn't have any weapons due to the explosion destroying his weapons or making them disappear into the emerald forest. Besides it doesn't matter. Either way the Light saber would have replaced corcea mars as The Light Saber will cut through everything. Maybe Adam will have a chance due to his semblance, but im pretty sure that Adams semblance is taking energy from a hit (The spider droid laser and Yangs explosive punches.) and returning it to sender more powerful. How ever The Light saber is different. It isn't just one hit of energy like the previous examples. Its a constant stream of energy that has a deep connection to the force. Don't forget camber crystals are very force sensitive. In fact for a Sith to make a red crystal they must take a green/blue crystal and corrupt it with the Dark Side. So with that in mind I don't know if I should make Adam be the only one who can possibly counter Jaune or if I should let Adam get what he deserves. Remember even without the Light saber Jaune will be OP and wreck Adam. Its just whether or not if I want that fight to be basically a Light saber fight. Well that enough talking. Please tell me your thoughts about Adam and My story. Be honest. This is The King of Gods Signing out.))**


	3. Ruins Fight!: Grimm v RWBY & JNPR

**((An: First off I would like to shout out a Reviewer who gave me evidence of Vader being way stronger in the force than I have seen. While it may be considered Non-canon to Disney it is considered Canon to us Star Wars fans. So thanks X3runner for your impute. I love Star Wars and I wan to do the series justice by properly writing about it. Secondly I just got around to watching the latest episode of RWBY and the newest season. Geez is shit hitting the fan. I always knew Ozpin was the wizard who gave the maidens their power, especially with Qrow calling him Oz all the time. Thirdly i'm thinking of making Blake get a younger brother. So theres someone to be the next Chieftain of Menagerie due to her being the rightful next ruler of the White Fang. Tell me what you all think about my idea. I want to put in a force sensitive OC so Jaune has some one to teach or maybe an OP OC just to wreck Salem and her other laces since Jaune's gonna make Cinder wish she was never born. This of course also includes Emerald and Mercury. Emerald to a lesser extent due to what we know of her past. Or not. Should she be extremely punished for just wanting a better life? She hasn't really done anything bad per say. Yes she helped Cinder attempt to kill Amber then eventually helped Cinder succeed. Yes she used her illusions to be a thief which also helped to make Yang disqualified and 'Kill' Penny. However she has never directly Killed anyone. On top of the tower with Mercury she seems to regret her actions as she watches Vale burn. She continues to be a bad guy still because she knows its too late to turn back. Give me your thoughts below. Any ways lets get started with the new chapter shall we? Enjoy.))**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ _ **"Masked Talking"**_ _,_ _ **'Masked Thinking'**_

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Force Techniques: Force Lightening**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Transition Line: ^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Location : -Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, Menagerie-**

 **(Quick AN: I don't know why I added the rest. Just felt like it. Want it to stay or go? Leave your onion in Reviews.)**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest, Ruins-**

 **+pov Third+**

Jaune Arc stood determined. His body straight and confident as he held the blue lightsaber out in front of him with two hands. The newest force user staring at the Beringel with its Ursa companions.

There being ten Grimm in total.

The nevermore in the sky, The eight Ursa majors there being four on each side of the last and final Grimm: The Beringel.

So he breathed in and out collecting himself and calming down. The memories of Anakin's Jedi training helping steel his resolve. Jaune then asking "Pyrrha you good to battle some of them with your injuries?" as he kept his eyes on the main threat.

The gorilla Grimm.

The dark beast having a lot of bone armor on it meaning it was older and more experienced than others like it. He hearing his partner respond "Yes I am good enough to kill them."

The young arc smiled and then said "Ren you be over watch. Cover Pyrrha. While I believe you Pyrrha I just want to be safe." The green boy nodding with a small smirk. Pyrrha smiling and saying "Its fine. I trust your judgment."

The soon to be hunter continued "You two take on the four on the right. Nora can you deal with the rest on the left?" He getting a mock salute with a big grin from the ginger before finishing with "As you guys do that I will deal with the big guy."

Jaune then looked back over his shoulder enough to look back at Ruby and Yang, but not enough to completely take all of his attention away from his opponent. He didn't want to be caught unaware by his target.

The young force user saying "Ruby. Yang. Can you and your partners do something about the bird? I don't want to deal with the gorilla and the air support." He getting two smiles and nods Ruby giving a thumbs up while Yang winks.

After talking to his first friends Jaune made all of his attention go back to completely focusing on The Beringel.

Then the fight began with a single command from the Arc. Jaune saying "Go!" as he lept towards the gorilla.

The young force user going for a diagonal swipe with his light saber. His friends and future team mates leaping into battle with their own monsters as well.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Initiation Cliffs-**

 **+pov Third+**

Ozpin's eyes were wide with curiosity. He using his cameras and drones by the Ruins to watch what happened. The hidden wizards attention on Jaune Arc's weapon and stance. The cursed man not even noticing his glasses slipped down his nose and also not noticing his grip on the mug in one of his hands going loosening.

Once he regained his composure he looked at Glynda to notice her expression the same as his was.

He returned his gaze to the screen and smirked lightly. Maybe this was the gamble he made with Jaune would pull through.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest, Ruins-**

 **+pov Third+**

 **(AN: Play immigrant song by Led Zeppelin during fight scene.)**

Jaune brung down the light saber. He swinging from the top right to the bottom left. The weight of the blade being nothing and cutting through any and all defense like a scissor through wet paper. The young Arc successfully cutting off the arm that tried to block his strike before then holding the blade one handed as he shot out his open palm forward.

He using the Force to push the creature of darkness back into a lot of trees trees. The Beringel laying on top of the toppled bodies of wood. Jaune walking forwards to finish the beast he holding the light saber with two hands as he advanced cautiously.

As the soon to be student of beacon walked forwards his friends were dealing with the other Grimm he tasked them to deal with.

Pyrrha and Ren taking on the four Ursa together. The spartan keeping them all at a distance with her spear she stabbing at the bear like beasts if they got to close. Her strikes aimed a the weaker parts of their armor and their exposed black skin as Ren shot them with his pistols. He aiming for their eyes and unprotected joints to slow them down.

Nora however didn't have a problem dealing with the Major's. She easily bashing any close ones with her hammer and shooting her grenade launcher at the further Ursa. Eventually taking down all of her four with little to no problem and then going over to help Ren and Pyrrha.

Meanwhile with Jaune, the Arc was standing next to the downed one armed Beringel.

He going to bring down the lightsaber with its tip pointed towards the chest of the gorilla, but before he could a warning echoed through the force telling him to doge.

Jaune took the advice and back flipped away from the Grimm gaining distance as the big arm that the beast had left sailed through where he was originally. The Beringel wanting to hit him, but missing thanks to the soon to be hunters new ability.

The gorilla standing up and roaring at him as Jaune stood determined. His stance strong and confident as he held his weapon with two hands.

The Grimm charged at the young Arc.

The newest force user staring into the beasts eyes with a smirk as he waited for the right moment. Once the Beringel got close enough Jaune jumped up and flipped into the air. He swinging his Lightsaber towards the creature below him.

The soon to be hunter in training landing behind the Beringel and turning off the Lightsaber. He reclining it to his belt as he hear the loud thump of a heavy body hitting the ground and then another softer thump of a head hitting the ground.

Jaune turning around in time to witness Ruby decapitate the Nevermore and stand proudly with red rose petals billowing around her.

 **((AN: Sorry if it seems as if the chapters short, but I want to skip The Nevermore fight because we all know how that goes. Also since a Lightsaber cuts through anything and everything. (Well except other lightsabers, lasers, and mandalorian armor, but Remnant doesn't have anything like the armor, Jaune has the only lightsaber, and Atlas' spider droid will just get the laser deflected sooo...) In this case it cut right through that Grimms arm like a hot knife through butter. Plus Ursa to hunters and huntresses in training or just to regular experienced hunters and huntresses are canon fodder along with Beowolves. So its not completely wrong to say that a weakened Pyrrha and a completely fine Ren couldn't hold off/ kill four Ursa's. Nora being well...Nora took them out easy before going over to Ren and decimating any remaining or all the Ursa left. Any way remember to leave a review about: WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH ADAM'S SEMBLANCE vs Jaune's Lightsaber and what I mentioned above about adding an OC to make things easier in the future. Hope you all enjoyed. See you next time. This is The-King-Of-Gods signing out.))**


	4. Before Ports class

**((Hello all and welcome to the fourth chapter of Force Soul Arc. First off I would like to say its good to be back and secondly I am sorry it took so long to update both this and Saiyan Soul Arc. I can't wait to get back into writing these both. I have planned and plotted for this story and Saiyan for a while and now I will begin again. Anyways lets get on with the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" **, "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ **,** _"Talking telepathically"_ **, _"Masked Talking telepathically", 'Masked Thinking'_ , _"Force talking telepathically"_**

 **News on television:** "News person talking" **,** **"Masked** **speaking on News" **

**Force Techniques: ^Force Lightning^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Separation** **lines are the grey text walls**

 **...=** **Transition**

* * *

 **-Vale,** **Beacon academy-**

 **+Pov Third Person+**

When the group of eight now official hunters in training had made it back to the beacon cliffs Ozpin had told them to go towards the lunch hall for the team selection and had Jaune stay behind to talk about something. The man's reason to the boys team and friends was simple curiosity towards the laser sword, however both the old wizard and the Arc had known different.

The young man had followed Ozpin to the beacon tower and into the headmasters office where the two had an interesting conversation. To cut things short Jaune had threatened Ozpin subtly with the recorded knowledge of allowing a boy without aura into his school and letting him take the initiation while also mentioning his family:

The Arc's.

A large family full of strong huntsmen and huntresses as well as politician's, lawyers, elected officials, and doctors who had a lot of pull in the council, had a few favors with important people, and had a lot of money.

While Ozpin had the knowledge of the boys fake transcripts' that would and could only be worked against him by the lawyers, elected officials, and politicians with in the Arc family and was at a disadvantage in their small game of chess. It didn't help that while Ozpin had years of experience under his belt he did not have it as a general like Jaune had. Since Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker's memories were of both General and Politician were in Jaune the Arc had an edge and was successful in his attempt to keep the light saber out of the man's hands.

Anakin had seen what was capable of the lightsaber's plans in the form of The Death Star. A space station that had a laser beam strong enough to blow up a planet. It was fueled in the same way a light saber was: Kyber Crystals.

So his paranoia was justified for not letting anyone take the light saber and figuring how it worked.

If the governments had their militaries armed with weapons of mass destruction he could tell that there wouldn't be much of a planet left after a simple skirmish. Forget about a war. The planet would probably explode before the war could even be finished.

Jaune was not taking any chances and allowing the possible creation of a Third Death Star or something even worse. He had a feeling Luke knew what could be worse and he felt even better about not letting the older man take the weapon of Jedi and Sith alike.

There was one problem however:

Ruby Rose. An adorable 15 year old girl who loved weapons, how they worked, how they killed Grimm, how they were made, how they were used, and how to make them.

The reason why said girl was a problem was because not only was he her self proclaimed "Bestest Friend", but she had a pout and puppy eyes that could rival his youngest sisters. The reason for he pout was because of his Light Saber. Ruby wanted to know how it worked, how one was made, and if possible to have one of her own so she could make a "Light Scythe" as she called it.

Another problem was of course:

Yang Xio-long. Ruby's older half sister who was 17 years old, and a literal walking talking blonde bombshell. Emphasis on Bomb.

You see when Ruby became sad that her "Bestest Friend" would not tell her how to make a weapon that could lead to making a weapon of mass destruction for planets everywhere, Yang became Angry.

It was a fact of life really: The Sky is Blue, The Sun is Yellow, Clouds are White, Grass is Green, and A sad Ruby means an angry Yang.

So he should have known that in the few days before School officially began that Yang would hunt him down and literally beat the information out of him.

Luckily there was some good news: He had absorbed Luke's memories, abilities, experiences, and power over the first night of the three day break before school while also gaining Luke's green light saber and boy was he glad to learn that not giving the light saber away to just anyone especially Ozpin was a good idea.

Luke had witnessed the usage of a new and improved space station made by The First Order called The Starkiller.

It was terrifying. Multiple planets being destroyed with one laser blast. If that wasn't enough then it was the fact that thanks to the Kyber Crystals that the new station was able to absorb energy from Stars and when it was done the station would hyper jump away and allow for the star to explode into a Super Nova which would spread out and destroy every other planet with in the solar system that wasn't already destroyed by The Starkiller.

It had earned it's name unfortunately.

Thankfully Luke's apprentice Rey had destroyed it and the plans on how to make another, but the possibility of someone managing to recreate either of these two weapons of mass destruction had Jaune making sure that neither of the light sabers had never once left his side.

He even using a Force power called **^Force Ping^** to put a small sliver of the force into both of the light sabers that if it should ever be lost, the force itself would lead him to it. Much like a beacon leading ships towards land.

But it was starting to get to the point where it was annoying really. Yang had tried to corner him multiple times in order to make her sister happy and allow her to make a laser scythe. Tried being the keyword. Jaune had the force on his side. It would tell him when a threat was approaching and it would tell him where it would come from. Effectively eliminating any and all illusion, stealth, and any other trick that could have hurt him.

For example right now Jaune was outside on top of the roof tops training with his light saber forms. In both of his hands was Anakin's blue light saber. He was closing his eyes and going through the motions of practicing his fighting. The Arc letting the force become his trainer and guide. On his hip was Luke's green light saber. The blond had felt he was not ready yet to wield a masters saber.

As he was about to go into another form the force spoke to him through the connection in his mind and it said **_"The Blonde menace is approaching again."_ **causing Jaune to sigh exasperated. So he got an idea for a light prank. He took off his shirt and tank top exposing his chiseled, muscular, lean torso and six pack abs to the world and cast them to the side of the roof he making sure that his right glove was visible.

The Arc closed his eyes once more and willed the force to make a light illusion of sweat on his body and to have a robotic arm for his right arm. He continuing to practice the light saber forms as he waited for Yang to show up.

It only took a couple minutes for her to open the door by slamming it open and with glowing red eyes she looked at him while glaring. She saying "Ha! I have you cornered now you blond bast-" and what ever she would have said was caught off by the sight of a shirtless, muscular, sweating, and one armed Jaune practicing with his light saber.

Jaune opened his eyes and looked over at Yang. He turned deactivated the weapon and placed it in his belt. He then looked down at his arm and his eyes widened and he tried to cover it with his left hand. While he was doing this he subtly used the force to make his arm cold to the touch so it would feel like metal. He saying "Oh hey Yang." as he made an uncomfortable smile and asked "Do you mind me getting my stuff back on?" as he walked over and pulled his tank top over him before than pulling on his long sleeved shirt. The Arc keeping the force illusion on and going to put his right glove on first, but Yang stopped him as she said "Wait."

The blonde bombshell of RWBY walked over to him as he held the right glove in his 'Good' hand. She pulled up his right sleeve and touched his robot arm. Yang gasping as she felt the cold steel underneath her palm. Her now lilac eyes looked up at him as she asked "What happened?" with a concerned tone.

Jaune sighed sadly as he looked down at his arm. He saying "Me and My dad. We both had light sabers. He was the one to teach me how to use it and build it. We liked to spar with our weapons a lot. It helped develop our styles and our skills until one spar went wrong and..." he let her fill out the blanks as he clenched his robotic hand tightly. The illusion supplied the noise of gears moving inside the arm causing Yang to gasp in shock and let go of his arm.

He continuing by saying "Luckily pops was friends with some one in Atlas and had me get this prosthetic. It's the reason why I don't let anyone else touch a light saber let alone try and use it. A weapon like mine Yang is dangerous in the wrong hands. It can bypass Aura and its not a toy to play around with. It's also the reason why I always wear a long sleeved shirt and a right handed glove. I know better than any one the searing red hot pain of something cutting off your flesh and bone. I still have phantom pain's from that day and I don't want any one else experiencing the same pain I went through." as he puts on the glove and pulls down the sleeve hiding his right arm once more.

The Arc looked up into Yangs eyes and saw that she bought his lies and while he wasn't happy that he did lie, it was technically the truth because Anakin had his arm cut off and Luke's hand was cut off by his father. So he used both stories to make one of his own. But that didn't stop his conscience from suffering at seeing Yang crying lightly.

Yang asked "So your just trying to protect Ruby from hurting herself and any one else? Why didn't you just tell everyone about what happened? We would have understood." as she looked at him.

Jaune sighed and said "Because it's a sensitive topic Yang. You told me yourself that you and Ruby were half sisters. Would you like it if I started asking how when we have only known each other for such a short while?" as he looked at her and she winced as she looked away.

She saying "No. No I would not. I'm sorry for-" but was cut off as Jaune raised his left hand. He smiling at her lightly and saying "It's ok Yang. You didn't know about my robot arm or what had happened. You couldn't have possibly known. Don't worry about it ok? It happened a long time ago." as he then lowered his arm. The Arc's face became serious as he said "However now you know why I refuse to let Ruby touch my light saber let alone try and use it or make one. Plus this blue light saber is the only thing left of my dad after he died. The other light saber thats on my belt is my personal light saber and I have a third one incase one day I have a son or a student." as he looked at her.

Yang nodded and smiled back at him. She looking at him and asking "Is it ok if I tell Ruby the reason why you don't want to give her a light saber? I think if she hears about what happened to you then maybe she will back off." as the blonde girl looked at the brown and blond haired boy.

The young man sighed and shook his head. He saying "I would rather tell her myself. Don't worry I will talk to her soon. I just need some time. Like I said it's not easy bringing up my past." as he looked at her. She nodded in understanding and decided to leave alone on top of the roof top.

Yang being unaware that three people had over heard their conversation. Jaune however had noticed them and used the force to magnetize his arm to trick one of the three. One being Ruby who had snuck up to the door after Yang hoping to hear her sister convince Jaune to let her see his light saber. Instead all she heard was Jaune's story and saw Jaune's robot arm which caused her and the person with her to shed some tears.

The other person being Pyrrha Nikos who had decided to tag along with Ruby out of curiosity to see if Yang could pull it off only to hear what Jaune said, see his robot arm, and feel the connection via her semblance.

The last person was Cardin Winchester who had eavesdropped on the conversation due to his dorm right below the roof top. He having a grin on his face as he thought up some ways to bully the Arc boy using the robot arm he had.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today folks. I hope you all enjoyed. In this chapter I have used some now non-canon force powers, but to me I do not care because Disney can go suck a dick. All of those comics with cool shit in them suddenly have no** **meaning, worth, or relevance because some company made by a man who was rumored to hate jewish people decided that they want a monopoly and started by the rights to a lot of movie studios, is complete horse shit.**

 **Also for those of you who are curious why this isn't the first day at beacon within ports class or in the combat arena, well it's because I wanted to start off with a filler chapter to get back into the hang of writing for this story. I didn't do so good with my Reboot of Saiyan Soul Arc and wanted to have a better start here.**

 **Heres a tip for all writers out there. The first chapter is ALWAYS the hardest. While you do know where you want to start and all its hard setting the tone, style, and everything else at first. By the next chapter it's easier because you already have the layout you want done and it can be tweaked and improved on.**

 **Anyways please leave a review and I will see you all next Saturday and Sunday for the next chapters of Gamer, Saiyan, Reacts, and Force.**

 **This is King signing off. Peace out.))**


	5. Ports class

**((Hello all and welcome to the fifth chapter of Force Soul Arc. I am your host: King. I would like to take a minute to talk about why Jaune lied because of a comment I got last chapter. The man lied because of he knows that if some one like Ironwood or god forbid Watts got their hands on a light saber or knew of it's existence than there would most doubt be huge trouble. Jaune fears some one making a Death Star or a Star Killer, and he's right to do so. Atlas already has laser based weapons from what we see in Trailer Black of season one with the spider dried, imagine what could happen if they made more destructive paladins with those weapons when Cinder hacked them. It would be a massacre for innocent people and Jaune is just trying his best to prevent it from happening. Anyways lets get to the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" **, "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ **,** _"Talking telepathically"_ **, _"Masked Talking telepathically", 'Masked Thinking'_ , _"Force talking telepathically"_**

 **News on television:** "News person talking" **,** **"Masked** **speaking on News"**

 **Force Techniques: ^Force Lightning^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Separation** **lines are the grey text walls**

 **...=** **Transition**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy, Ports Classroom-**

 **+Third Person POV+**

Jaune with the influence of now all three of the most powerful force users ever should have been a very patient man with a good attention span and a thirst for knowledge on how to better himself and others around him, but Professor Peter Port apparently loved to test the force user's resolve by going on and on about false stories from his time as a Huntsmen and from his youth.

The Arc now had Blond hair with streaks of brown and black thrown in that went slicked back and a little past the nape of his neck in a hair style akin to what Qui-gon gin had from what the memories Anakin had of the man and oddly enough both Luke and Exar Kun had met the Jedi master of Obi-wan Kenobi. Luke meeting the man's force ghost when attempting to make contact with Obi-wan when the blond had built his own academy for future Jedi, and the Sith having seen the man as a young boy when the Jedi temple near by where he stayed as a force ghost had evacuated the battle between himself and an army of master Jedi.

Deciding to give his respect to the man, Jaune had styled his hair in Qui-gon's fashion.

It was a good look on the Gray Jedi Master that had earned him some good attention from the women of RWBY and Pyrrha. Speaking of them, after he had revealed his prosthetic arm to Yang with three eavesdroppers in which apparently two of them were Ruby and his red headed partner had told the rest of WBRN about it. Needless to say he had to show off his metal arm.

It was in that moment that he thanked the force for showing him what Pyrrha's semblance was via a vision of the future because with the force he could make his arm feel magnetic in a way which gave him solid confirmation from the girl that his story was true.

Anyways that wasn't what bugged him. It was the fact that somehow the rest of the school knew as well. Apparently it was the third eavesdropper's doing who he had recognized via the force signature the moment he felt them.

Cardin Winchester.

The third eavesdropper and leader of team CRDL. He had recognized the bullies force signature because despite no one else being able to use it, the universal entity was still always connected to everyone and everyone had their own personal and special feeling with in the force.

Yang was a mixture of sunny warmth, red hot rage, playful, flirty, protective, loving, determination, abandonment, and a small piece of hate.

Ruby was a pure white light radiating innocence, happiness, childishness, naivety, protectiveness, loving, determination and a small sadness.

Blake was a shadow, not evil in nature but seeing the worst of the world had transformed into a darkness that concealed love, playfulness, anger, happiness, hate, sadness, regret, fear, and discrimination.

Weiss was a cold feeling that had much sadness, pride, hate, loneliness , fear, racism, discrimination, anger, and held a little warmth in the form of love and happiness.

The point was everyone had felt different thanks to the force's empathy sensing abilities so he could right away tell that it was Cardin, Ruby, and Pyrrha who were the ones who eavesdropped on his conversation with Yang on top of the roof top.

So before the break had ended Jaune had spent some time in the forge creating a gauntlet that would look like a prosthetic for his arm. It was a light gray color and had gears inside it to simulate a quiet sound of whirring when he moved his fingers. It also had his hidden third lightsaber inside the gauntlet and with a press of a button he could make the weapon ignite in the gauntlet making a hidden light blade function, but that was not all.

Jaune also made modifications to his blue and green saber. He had been shown by the force ghosts of Obi-wan and Qui-gon as Luke that there was a Sith named Darth Maul who used a dual sided saber or a saber staff.

The Arc thought it would be a good idea to create a coupler between both separate sabers that would allow him to use them both separately as saber swords and together as a saber staff. Of course thanks to his memories of Luke and Anakin he was easily able to make his dream a reality. Of course when he was done he started training in the saber staff forms. The force user getting help from Pyrrha at handling a two handed weapon like a bo-staff thanks to the art of using a Spear being some what similar.

It cost the remaining two days of break to do both. One day dedicated to making the coupler and one day dedicated to practicing with a wooden bo-staff while Pyrrha helped him by showing some spear twirling, spear attacks, the use of momentum, the advantage of reach, and spear thrusts.

While Ruby was also a good option with her scythe, Jaune had decided that a spear and bo-staff were much closer in the styled forms than a scythe and a bo-staff.

In the end the force user had chosen to rely on a single saber sword until he could get better at the saber staff. On a separate note dual wielding with the light sabers was also a problem since there were not many Jedi or Sith that relied on two lightsabers. Thankfully when Jaune had reached out to the force in hopes of it providing a force spirit master the entity had told him that there was one person it had in mind to help the Arc out with the problem, but for now should be happy with the mastered styles of a single saber.

Anyways back to the main point: Peter Port as a teacher was the worst decision Ozpin had made.

Now the force user was a fair man and probably knew that Ozpin probably had worse mistakes and maybe Peter was a good teacher at One point, but now? When the older fat ex huntsmen had flirted with a student, was blatantly lying about facing some sort of Rancor sized shark demon on land wearing nothing but a speedo on, and killing it with a pebble of all things; the leader of JNPR knew that while it probably wasn't THE worst of Ozpin's choices it was by far the most annoying and most likely the least thought out.

Jaune looked around at the state of his team mates and his friends on the sister team that was RWBY, he examining each and noting what they were doing in the class.

Yang and Nora both were flat out sleeping. Their heads on their desks and puddles of drool quickly forming under neath them. Nora was mumbling about Pancakes and Sloths while Yang had said some thing about sexy one armed guys and stupid cool laser weapons which made him smirk and blush slightly.

Ren had fallen asleep with his eyes open. The dull non blinking purple eyes staring off into space and wide as if experiencing the ultimate high.

Ruby was balancing a bunch of objects on top of one another on her nose currently. They were all wobbling slightly, but never fell which to be honest made him feel impressed that she had that much balance over so many weirdly shaped and randomly stacked objects; like a pencil holding up a binder holding up an apple that held up a slanted up right book which was holding up a flat text book and on top of that finally there a glass of water around half full or half empty depending on your perspective.

If he didn't know better Jaune would have called her a Jedi.

Blake was currently reading a black book that was covered by an upside down brown book. The girls cheeks a bright red and her nose lightly bleeding. Suspiciously one hand was visible and the other was under her desk.

Moving on, lastly and certainly not least were his partner Pyrrha and Ruby's partner Weiss. Both of the girls struggling to take notes about the Grimm. His red headed partner had an off kilter smile that looked like a stretched line and was so fake that it made his forged transcripts look like they were from All of the best pre academy schools and had him as valedictorian of them all too. Her eye was also twitching every so often and she was writing with her pencil so forcefully that it was in the process of snapping in half judging by all the cracks n the wood.

In comparison Weiss at least looked like she didn't want to kill the professor, dump the body in the desert, and sleep this whole thing off like it was a bad hangover after most likely drinking to the point of forgetting about the class and man, but looked strained and exasperated since all the tub of lard was doing was stroking his own massive ego -which in Jaune's opinion was most likely compensating for something- and lying his ass off to the point the leader of JNPR was actually surprised that the mans pants hadn't caught on fire yet.

However there was also the fact that Weiss was angry at Ruby for what looked like adding a few more things to the ever growing pile of stuff balanced on her nose.

At this point even while Jaune was majorly impressed at the fact that the Rose had some how managed to now have a chair, a desk, a back pack, a lunch tray, a suit case, and finally her weapon Crescent Rose which was fully deployed and on it's handle tip into the stack the Arc could not help, but feel that it was a tad ridiculous. How did the professor not notice the almost ceiling high amount of stuff? How did Ruby manage to do all of this while they were all still wobbling with out being a force user? Why would she add Crescent Rose of all things into the pile and have it in it's full form, did she not think it could fall and randomly impale, decapitate, or bisect someone?

In the end he had decided for his sanity that he would not go deep into thought about it and ignore the problem in hopes of it going away.

Somehow, some way It worked. The universe granted him pity and after a few minutes of ignoring Ruby, the girl had her head on the desk and very much asleep like her sister and Nora. The pile of things was no where to be seen along with any of the items.

A couple moments later the 'Professor' had asked for a volunteer and Jaune could not react fast enough. He using the force to jump up and over the students before landing softly on the floor arena using the force again.

His actions awakening Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Nora while also drawing the attention of Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake.

The Arc looking at the man and saying "I'm ready to prove my self." to which the fat waste of space grinned and moved over to a cage that was definitely not in the room before and unlocking it.

Out from the cage came a boar like Grimm that was fairly weak looking.

The Gray Jedi sighed disappointedly before lifting a hand to the beast of darkness. He making sure to take off his glove and reveal the 'prosthetic' underneath. The fingers shifting up and revealing small holes which unknown to everyone where holes for his fingers. Instead people thought the holes were for guns.

He proved their thought process wrong by unleashing a torrent of purple force lightning from his finger tips and it attacking the Grimm making it shriek in pain as it's body sparked with the over dose of electricity coursing it ways through out the animals body and killing it slowly. Jaune glaring at the creature with yellow and red ringed eyes as it crumples to the ground and smokes from the frying.

Eventually the lightning stops and the fingers move back down over the holes letting the Grimm slowly disintegrate and the Arc's eyes turn back to normal. He facing the class with a smirk as he puts on his glove again.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, and Weiss all had blushes at the display of power and dominanc,e while Nora had a wide grin on her face as she bounced up and down in her chair, Ren was as white as a ghost and looked like he thought the end was nigh. Over all pretty good reactions for him all things considered.

Jaune Arc grinned as he strode back up to his seat. He had a feeling everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 **((And that was all for today. I hope you all enjoyed. Im thinking of the Force contacting a spirit of a certain dual wielding Jedi/Sith from a** **sequel of games that may have a third game, but i'm not 100% sure. If anyone could tell me a Jedi that in Star Wars was capable of using a saber staff like Maul please feel free to comment their name so I can add them too and get Jaune a real teacher in the arts of the saber staff. It can't be maul because he isn't powerful enough to become a force ghost so take that into consideration too. Anyways I will see you all next week for Gamer, Saiyan, Reacts, and Force. This is King signing off. Peace out.))**


	6. Apology

**((Hello all and I am sorry to say this: Today there will be no chapters of Force Soul Arc or Reacts to Stuff.**

 **I am deeply regretful for doing this, but today there was a very personal issue that needed handling and by the time I had come home ready to write the chapters for all of you loyal fans,**

 **I had been completely and utterly drained of any type of inspiration and creativity for them.**

 **I know you all have been looking forwards to seeing me revive one of my older series and see what happens next on the groups reaction to Dragon Ball Z: Arc and it pains me to say that I failed in delivering my promise to you.**

 **I hope you all can forgive me and I assure you my reasons were of the upmost importance. I wish you all a good night and I swear to make up for this in some way. Maybe I will do two chapters for the stories I have missed to call it even.**

 **Anyways this is King signing off. Peace.))**


	7. Combat Class and meeting new friends

**((Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of Force Soul Arc. In todays chapter we will be seeing Jaune fight in combat class. So lets get onto the story shall we?))**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" **, "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ **,** _"Talking telepathically"_ **,** ** _"Masked Talking telepathically", 'Masked Thinking'_** **,** ** _"Force talking telepathically"_**

 **News on television:** "News person talking" **,** **"Masked speaking on News"**

 **Force Techniques: ^Force Lightning^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Separation lines are the grey text walls**

 **...= Transition**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beacon Academy-**

 **+Third Person POV+**

Jaune Arc had gone through a bit of a wardrobe change since the weekend came and it allowed him to go into the city and order some custom designed clothes for himself. Of course with the influence of the force users within him the young hunter in training had the clothes store to make a Jedi Robe that was brown, but it had the black symbols for the Jedi and Sith both plastered on the back with a yellow symbol in the shape of two Arc's for his family and a White Knight chess piece for himself and his team in Beacon.

Over all the robe was very soft and silky, plus with it being imbued with dust made it quite durable to most attacks, but since it was more of a causal thing to be worn and not combat class clothing Jaune had elected to not wear it into battle even if the cloak could handle it, but that didn't he hadn't bought combat ready clothes either. With the money saved from when he had run away from home Jaune had also ordered an outfit in multiple copies that would be a unison of what Luke, Anakin, and Exar once wore.

The outfit was a black short sleeved under shirt covered by a loose white sleeveless vest, a pair of dark brown pants covered by black high boots with white armor plating over the shin and knee area. On his back was a black cape that was connected to two dark brown pauldrons. Covering Jaune's arms were two white braces with long black fingerless gloves over the hands that reached to his elbows. On the cape were the same symbols on his cloak and around the Arc's waist was a black belt with a brown and white buckle. Clipped to the belt on his sides were two lightsabers one being the green master saber and one being the red Sith saber, on his front by his left thigh and the only weapon in view due to the cape covering the other two was the blue Knight/padawan Saber.

Needless to say he gotten a lot of attention back at school with his new look. Of course he still had to wear the gauntlet on his right arm that went to his elbow, but he still looked badass none the less.

After the weekend had ended much to soon for everyone's taste the first and class of the week was combat class with with Lunch right after.

The two selected by the randomizer to fight were Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. The ginger haired leader of CRDL was a notorious bully who picked on the Faunus and some shy normal guys as well. His team were also bullies and the group of four were never punished leaving teams RWBY and JNPR disgruntled since everyone who is supposed to be in Beacon should be good people who want to defend everyone from the Grimm. It pissing them off that the racists could stay since they all doubted CRDL would ever willingly protect a Faunus.

So with the chance to knock Cardin down multiple pegs and possibly humble the boy, Jaune Arc eagerly jumped into the arena light saber in hand. He waiting for his opponent to come into the ring before he activated it.

When both were in the ring and ready to go The deputy headmistress of Beacon called the start of the match and Cardin being the over confident asshole that he was rushed to Jaune and taunted him while doing so by saying "Here I'll do you a favor and make your left arm match your right!" as he swung down to the leader of JNPR, which made the Arc use the force subtly in order to make the Winchester miss him completely. Jaune replying "How can you do that when you can't hit a still target." with a cheeky grin before countering with a metal fist to the ginger's face which he boosted with the Force and Aura causing the bully to sail backwards a fair distance.

As Cardin recovered from the devastating blow Jaune descended down upon him with a hail of Aura and Force infused punches which tore through the boys armor and aura like a rock going through wet paper. A combination of jabs and kicks to the Winchester's joints, pressure points, and some vital areas had caused the disgrace of a hunter in training to be launched back even more and tumble onto the ground.

With his opponent disarmed and unable to continue Jaune turned around to walk away from the fight and leaving Glynda to call it in his favor since Cardin could no longer continue, but after the match was called over with the Force user being the winner the ginger haired leader of CRDL decided to be a sore loser and throw his mace at Jaune's back hoping to hurt the boy and before anyone could act it was caught by said boy's hand with out him looking.

Slowly the Arc turned around and glared down at the kneeling Cardin along with , Team RWBY, and the NPR group. Unsurprisingly this act had earned the Winchester a detention and would be reporting to her after lunch.

After class ended and lunch began the two sister teams of JNPR and RWBY sat together at a table and enjoying each others company along with their meals. Nora hyperactively retelling the story of Jaune's battle and exaggerating his quote-unquote : Awesomeness. Which earned her smiles and laughter from her friends. However the main focus of the story: Jaune, was not paying 100% attention to the atmosphere and was instead lost in thought which earned him some concerned questioning from Ruby and Pyrrha.

The Arc of course told his friends that he was fine, but was just curious as to how and why people like Cardin and the rest of RDL had gotten into Beacon.

Unfortunately before anyone could respond properly there was a yelp and a female voice saying "Please don't touch my ears. It hurts when you tug on them." as the group then looked over to see Cardin and his cronies bullying a faunus bunny girl.

This causing some unpleasant words to be said about the Ginger and his goons from the two teams sans one Jaune Arc. By the time RWBY and NPR realized that their friend had left there was already some commotion and noticed the J of JNPR had taken it upon himself to defend the faunus girl from the bullies via using the force to launch the four assholes against the wall and keep them there.

The force user talking to the now named Velvet and making sure she was ok before offering her a seat at his table along with his friends to which she replied with a happy and grateful Yes earning themselves another member to their little groups table.

This lead to the two first year teams being introduced to the second year team: CFVY and getting the their thanks from the fashionista leader, gentle muscular giant, and the resident blind ninja.

The tables now sporting three teams who were now all talking to each other happily and animatedly with Weiss, Ren, and Blake getting along with Yatsu and Fox, Coco getting along with Yang and Nora, Velvet being comforted by Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune.

The Arc secretly hoping that Ozpin decided upon expelling CRDL for being assholes, bullies, racists and unfit to become hunters.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. Sorry for the short chapter, but sometimes it happens when you want to do filler.**

 **Im also sorry to say that I will not be doing another two chapters for these stories today, but instead I plan to make up what happened last week by sharing some news to share for those of you who haven't heard all ready:**

 **I have quit my job.**

 **Which means Tue-fri are free for me to write now. This** **Monday aka tomorrow is my last day of work until I can find a new job. So except me to update this, gamer, Saiyan, and Force on the weekdays from now on.**

 **Anyways hope you all enjoyed and see you all Tuesday. This is King signing out. Peace.))**


	8. Explanation

**((Hello all. I am your host King, but you all may call me Xodia.**

 **I am sorry for this break that has happened.**

 **Last week some one in my family died.**

 **They were very close to me and because of this my Inspiration, my Determination, and my Creativity have all suffered.**

 **It is the reason why the most recent chapter of The Gamer is considerably lack luster compared to the rest of the story.**

 **I apologize for this and I will try to write a better chapter this Saturday, but for now I will be having a short Hiatus.**

 **The stories that are having a Hiatus will say so.**

 **Also for shits and giggles there will be a new Story of sorts that will contain random idea's and stories that I will be creating.**

 **It will be a way for me to vent out some idea's and have some fun.**

 **Anyways for now thank you all for being good people and I will see you all next time.**

 **Peace.**

 **This is King signing out.))**


End file.
